Grosse frayeur et petit plaisir
by arthemisdu44 et SFgirl
Summary: Evan Lorne en a assez de devoir se cacher. Son amant n'est pas du même avis. Suite de "Joyeux anniversaire, Colonel". C'est donc un Slash. Moins drôle et qui change de rating, à cause du petit passage osé...


Titre : Grosse frayeur et petit plaisir

Auteur : Arthemisdu44 (le titre a été trouvé par SFgirl...merci la miss XD)

Blabla : Petite suite de « bon anniversaire, colonel. », Moins gentille et plus slash. On a changé de chef d'expédition entre temps, parce que c'est Carter qui passait à la TV quand je l'ai commencer.  
>Sinon, SFgirl a commencer à poster la suite de sa fic "pas comme les autres" avec notre cher Doctor Who (Ten, pour les intimes...) N'hésiter pas à faire un petit tour.<p>

J'en profite également pour remercier Clina de sa review, car je n'ai pas pu le faire avant. Clina, si tu m'entends, pardon, me lit, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir et je voulais que tu le saches.  
>Ne vous m'éprenez pas, autres lecteurs et lectrices (enfin surtout lectrices...) J'aime tout autant vos reviews remplis d'amour.<p>

C'est un OneShot...Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>- Je crois qu'il me déteste ! Je ne vois pas d'autres explications.<p>

- De qui parlez vous ?

- De Ronon, John, de Ronon. J'ai essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer.

- Ronon est quelqu'un de très cultivé, et vous aussi, mon colonel. Je suis sûr que vous finirez par vous entendre.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il aimait bien la peinture. Il y a un tableau magnifique dans sa chambre.

- Vous voila avec un sujet de conversation. Vous pouvez même installer plein de tableaux sur les murs de la cité, si vous voulez.

- Le général Landry n'acceptera jamais d'envoyer des œuvres d'arts sur Atlantis.

- Qui a dit que nous devions prévenir le SGC ? Nous avons déjà un peintre sur la cité.

- Ah bon ? Et vous êtes sûrs que ça marcherais ?

- C'est ça ou vous devenez une championne toutes catégories en arts martiaux en tout genre.

- Non merci, John. J'ai suffisamment donné. Allez donc vous préparer pour votre mission. On reparlera de peinture plus tard.

- Bien, mon colonel.

- Cessez donc de m'appelez comme ça quand nous ne sommes pas en service.

- Mais nous sommes constamment en service.

- Quand on l'est un peu moins alors.

- D'accord...Sam.

- Vous êtes avec SGA2 pour cette mission, ça ne pose aucun problème, j'espère ? Je ne connais pas encore très bien les équipes.

- Le seul problème que nous pourrions avoir, c'est McKay en train d'étrangler le pauvre Zelenka. Ou le contraire : Le pauvre Zelenka en train d'étrangler McKay.

- Je compte sur vous et le major Lorne pour prévenir ce genre de tentative. Tant qu'on n'aura pas récupéré l'E2PZ, en tout cas.

- Comme d'habitude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux équipes au grand complet étaient prêtes et passaient la porte. Durant la première heure, il n'y eu rien à dire, hormis le fait que McKay parlait à moitié tout seul et qu'à chaque fois, Zelenka jurait en tchèque. La deuxième heure, en revanche, ils se firent attaquer par des Geniis toujours fidèles à Kolia. Un combat un peu brouillon s'engagea. Rodney tira dans le tas et parvint à toucher un ennemi. Ce dernier riposta en tirant dans le bras de Sheppard qui avait le dos tourné. Zelenka se foula la cheville en voulant se cacher et Ronon faisait un petit carnage. Mais lorsque le premier Genii fut tué, ses compatriotes s'enfuirent dans les bois. Ils restèrent un moment sur leur garde, mais voyant que personne ne revenait, ils se relâchèrent un peu. Teyla avait déjà sortit une compresse et se dirigeait vers John.

- Laissez, je vais le faire ! Dit Lorne un peu durement à la jeune femme, en lui arrachant presque le pansement des mains.

- Major ! Le réprimanda Sheppard. Teyla, occupez vous de Radek, plutôt. Avant que Rodney ne le tue. Vous êtes la seule à avoir la patience nécessaire pour lui faire un bandage.

- Si vous voulez, John. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis toujours là.

- Evan, elle voulais simplement aider. Les autres ne sont pas au courant, et j'aimerais que ça le reste.

- Je sais, excuse-moi. Mais tu es blessé.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

- C'est la première fois qu'on a une mission en commun depuis que l'on est ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas ... faux. Tu crois qu'Elizabeth le savait ?

- Ça fait deux ans, John. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait. Et je suis certain que Teyla est également au courant.

- Ne sois pas parano.

- Je ne suis pas parano. J'en ais seulement assez de me cacher. Tu as toi-même dit que cette « fichue » loi n'existait plus. Après deux ans, il serait peut-être temps de se montrer.

- Non, il en est hors de question, Evan. Pas le peine de protester, le sujet en clos. Va voir Zelenka, je vais me débrouiller.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, Major !

Personne n'avait vu, ou même entendu la dispute, mais Ronon et Teyla sentirent un net changement dans la dynamique du groupe. Et le regard particulièrement blessé du major en disait long. Ils remarquèrent également que le colonel finissait lui-même son bandage. L'Athosienne prit les choses en mains.

- Rodney, est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire, cet E2PZ ?

- Celui de la cité en pratiquement vide. Il n'est pas nécessaire, il est absolument vital.

- Bien ! Le major Lorne et Ronon vont se charger de la récupérer. Nous, on rentre à la cité.

- Mais...

- Non, Rodney. Le major Lorne sait parfaitement à quoi ça ressemble, et il a le gène des Anciens. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vous. Surtout sur une planète infestée de Geniis.

- Moi, je vais avec eux, décréta Sheppard. Je sais, je suis blessé. Mais vous n'arriverez pas à me faire changer d'avis. Et ça ne sert à rien de m'assommer, il n'y aura personne pour m'emmener jusqu'à la porte.

Voyant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le faire changer d'avis, personne ne protesta. Teyla aida Radek à marcher et ils rejoignirent la porte tandis que les trois autres continuaient leurs routes.

Ils croisèrent régulièrement des Geniis, mais ils trouvèrent l'E2PZ avant eux et sans se faire repérer. Cela venait sans doute du fait que les deux militaires ne se décrochaient pas un mot. Même Ronon trouvait ça étrange. Une fois l'artefact avec eux, ils eurent l'impression que le nombre d'ennemis avaient doublé.

- On s'est fait repérer, finit par grogner Ronon.

- Je ne vois personne, commenta Sheppard.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à nous tomber dessus.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que 4 Geniis leur tombèrent dessus. Ronon tua le premier d'un coup, mais ils parvinrent moins facilement à se débarrasser des autres. D'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient au bord d'un précipice. Ronon et Lorne finirent par venir à bout de leurs adversaires. Sheppard, avec son bras blessé, y arrivait beaucoup moins bien. Il se relevait péniblement quand le Genii voulu le prendre en traître. Lorne fut le premier à s'en rendre compte et il sauta sur lui. Ils glissèrent tous les deux dans le précipice.

- Evan !

Ronon rattrapa Sheppard de justesse, le militaire voulant porter secours à son amant au sautant après lui. Le colonel se débattit longtemps avant de se calmer et d'être libéré par son ami. Il prit alors son sac et le donna de force au Satédien.

- Prenez ça et retournez sur Atlantis. Je vais chercher un moyen de descendre.

- Sheppard, il est sans doute ...

- Taisez-vous ! Ne dîtes pas ça. On n'abandonne jamais les nôtres, vous vous souvenez ?

- Vous êtes blessé, au bras en plus.

- C'est à moi d'y aller. Que je sois blessé ou non.

- Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était pour le disputer. Et il ne le méritait pas. Il avait raison. Moi aussi, j'en ai assez de me cacher.

- Arrêtez de parler et retrouvez-le. Je reviens avec une équipe aussi vite que je peux. Prenez ma radio et économisez la batterie.

- Ronon...

- Allez-y, Sheppard. Il n'a peut-être pas le temps de notre discussion.

Le militaire le remercia d'un signe de tête et commença à descendre. Il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé que son bras lui fit déjà mal. Il serra les dents et continua sur sa lancée. La descente fut longue et pénible, aussi s'accorda-t-il quelques secondes une fois arrivé en bas. Son bras saignait mais il n'y fit pas attention. Sans bouger de sa place d'abord, il chercha Lorne et le Genii des yeux. Comme il ne vit aucun des deux, il se releva et partit à leur recherche.

Il finit par les trouver, tous les deux, une centaine de mètre plus loin, derrière un énorme bloc de roches. Il vérifia d'abord l'état du Genii. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en le trouvant mort, la tête à moitié fracassée par le rocher sur lequel il était tombé. Soulagé de ne plus être sur ses gardes, il se précipita vers son amant en lâchant ses affaires. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le major était toujours conscient.

- Evan ! Evan, s'il te plait, répond-moi !

- C'est toi ?

- Bien sur que c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ce soit. Continue à me parler. Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

- Tout seul ? Ton bras ? Tu...marmonna Evan en essayant de se relever.

- Non, tu ne bouges pas. Reste allongé. Et ne t'occupe pas de moi. Dis-moi où tu as mal.

- Partout. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Et j'ai vraiment très mal à la tête. C'est pas bon, hein ?

- Chut, ne pense plus à ça. Continue à me parler. Dis-moi n'importe quoi. Parle-moi de tes crises de somnambulisme quand tu étais petit. Je sais que tu n'es pas censé t'en rappeler, mais tes parents ont bien dût t'en parler.

L'esprit de plus en plus brumeux, Evan s'exécuta, mais lui parla plus de ces parents que de son somnambulisme. John se fichait du sujet, voulant simplement le faire parler. Sans perdre une miette du discours un peu décousu, il examina les blessures de son amant. Et en effet, ce n'était pas très bon. Il avait une coupure assez nette derrière le crâne, peu dangereuse en elle-même mais qui devait le faire souffrir énormément. Le plus inquiétant était le bleu énorme qu'il avait sur le ventre, et surtout que ses jambes ne réagissaient pas face aux stimulations en tout genre que lui faisait subir le colonel. Ça passait du petit pincement à la tape, en passant par un massage des plus éloquents si la situation avait été toute autre.

Occupé à chercher de quoi soigner sa tête, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le rythme des paroles diminuait. Armé d'une gaze et de désinfectant, il refocalisa toute son attention sur lui.

- Evan, continue à me parler. S'il te plait.

- Ce n'était pas juste. Tu n'avais pas le droit.

- Tu parles de notre dispute.

- Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant, John. On a dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de l'aventure sans lendemain.

- Je sais, j'ai eu tord. Mais j'ai eu peur, sur le coup. Peur du regard des autres, peur de ne pas le supporter, peur que tu m'abandonnes. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Tout ce que tu veux, mais ne me laisse pas.

- John ?

- Continu de parler, je t'écoute tout le temps.

- Je t'aime...

John arrêta son mouvement un instant et ferma les yeux. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces trois mots le soulage et lui rende confiance comme ils le faisaient. Il mit la compresse sur la blessure en lui répondant.

- Moi aussi, Evan. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Evan ? Evan !

Le major s'était évanoui, faisant presque paniquer le colonel. Se fermant totalement du monde extérieur, il prit ses constantes et en dépit de son pouls très faible, se sentit un tout petit peu plus réconforté. Mais pas beaucoup. Il continua à le soigner sans entendre le jumper arriver. Il faillit même blesser Keller si Ronon ne l'avait empêché à temps. Il protesta quelques instants qu'il voulait rester près d'Evan, mais la fatigue et les paroles pleins de sagesse et d'autorité de Carter vinrent à bout de sa résistance.

OoOoOoOo

Jennifer leva le nez de son rapport et regarda son unique patient, pour le moment. Le major Lorne était tiré d'affaire, mais il s'en était fallu de peu. Son état de santé n'était pas au mieux, mais il n'était plus en danger de mort. Elle n'avait pas encore annoncé le résultat de ses examens aux autres, elle voulait d'abord qu'il se réveille. Elle regarda ensuite le colonel Sheppard, le bras bandé, qui ne quittait pas le chevet de son subordonné. Elle l'avait plusieurs fois surpris en train de lui caresser les cheveux et lui murmurer quelques mots. Elle n'avait rien dit, son statut de médecin le lui interdisait. Mais elle n'avait de toute façon aucune raisons de les dénoncer. Et elle le trouvait attendrissant. Elle regarda l'heure et alla le voir.

- Colonel, il faut aller vous reposer.

- Je ne veux pas, je reste là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

- Colonel, vous avez besoin de sommeil, vous êtes blessé. Et je peux vous promettre qu'il ne s'enfuira pas en courant quand il reprendra ces esprits.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- John, vous étiez auprès de lui le premier et vous lui avez donné les premiers soins. Vous savez comme moi que cette chute ne sera pas sans séquelles.

- Il se réveillera quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ça peut être dans dix minutes comme ça peut être dans dix heures, voire dix jours. Je vous promets de vous appeler quand il se réveillera.

- Je viendrais quand même le voir.

- Je sais.

- Tous les jours.

- Je sais. Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

Le colonel obtempéra à contre-cœur. Et il passa les jours suivant comme un zombie. Tout le monde était maintenant au courant dans la cité. Il n'avait pas essayé de se cacher. Il n'en avait plus la force depuis qu'Evan lui avait rappelé que ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient en couple. Deux années d'une relation stable et épanouissante, et le colonel n'en revenait toujours pas de cet état de faits. Personne ne lui avait rien dit. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui disait plus rien, puisqu'il ne répondait plus.

Un soir, après s'être fait de nouveau viré de l'infirmerie, il décida de passer au mess. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il savait qu'il devait se nourrir. Il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas de très bonne compagnie pour le moment, aussi prit-il une table isolé, laissant ses amis manger en paix. Il regardait vaguement Rodney se goinfrer en piochant péniblement dans son assiette quand il entendit la voix de Jennifer dans son oreillette. Il se leva d'un bond et courut à l'infirmerie avant même qu'elle n'est eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Teyla et Radek le suivirent de près, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Keller l'arrêta en plein élan. Elle attendit l'arrivée des deux autres en lui expliquant qu'elle leur avait aussi promis de les prévenir lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

- Il est encore très fatigué, et je dois faire d'autres examens. Vous ne pourrez pas tous y aller, et le seul qui ira ne pourra pas rester très longtemps.

- Allez-y, John, dit Teyla. C'est à vous d'y aller.

- Non, c'est à Radek. C'est vous qui êtes dans son équipe.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi son petit-ami. C'est vous.

- Décidez-vous, sinon, il n'y aura personne à aller le voir.

Teyla poussa doucement mais sûrement le colonel derrière le rideau et elle recula en compagnie du Tchèque et du médecin. John s'approcha doucement du lit du major en cherchant le moyen de punir Teyla sans y laisser des plumes. Il vit différentes expressions traverser les yeux d'Evan avant de rester sur « indécis ». Le militaire s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment va ton bras ?

- Mon bras va très bien, merci. Mais ne tente pas de détourner la conversation.

- Tu n'as rien dit, l'autre jour, dans le précipice. Je ne sais pas à quoi je dois m'en tenir.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas évanoui, tu saurais ce que je t'ai répondu.

- Ah !

John sourit tendrement et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce fut un baiser passionné, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, ce qui était presque le cas. Puis, il le laissa respirer et lui murmura à l'oreille les mots qu'il lui avait dit maints de fois depuis qu'il était évanoui et qu'il continuerait à lui dire maintenant qu'il était réveillé. Il les murmurait car il ne voulait pas que les autres le sache. Pas encore.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda John après un long silence contemplatif et de bien-être. Tes jambes ?

- Je n'arrive pas à les bouger. Mais j'arrive à sentir quand tu me touches. Ça fait du bien.

- Ça me rassure. Je pars avant de me faire virer. Je reviendrais ce soir, et je te ferais du bien partout.

- John ! Ce n'est pas...raisonnable.

- Je dois me faire pardonner. Tu n'auras rien à faire. Et puis, on n'a toujours pas fait ce petit tour à l'infirmerie.

Evan rougit violemment et se cacha les yeux devant le regard lubrique de son supérieur. John sortit en soufflant pour se calmer et attendit le résultat des examens. Comme il l'avait deviné, sa blessure à la tête n'avait rien de grave, même s'il aurait des migraines pendant quelques temps. De même que le bleu au ventre venait du fait qu'il ait violemment poussé le Genii. Elle n'aurait aucune conséquences sur long terme. En revanche, ces jambes nécessitaient une rééducation assez longue, notamment s'il voulait continuer à être militaire sur la base d'Atlantis. D'ailleurs, cet handicap pourrait lui valoir un retour sur Terre, qui même s'il n'était pas définitif, pourrait se révéler très long. Devant les teints blancs des trois amis, Jennifer promit de faire tout son possible pour qu'il reste dans la galaxie de Pégase. L'avantage d'être le militaire en chef de la cité, après Carter, c'est que John pourrait lui donner un coup de pouce.

Le soir, il attendit que Keller soit sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller voir son amant. Le voyant endormis, il ne le réveilla pas et attendit. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à le faire longtemps.

- John, tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas trop. Le doc t'a mis au courant ?

- Oui. Je ne veux pas retourner sur Terre.

- Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Mais cette nuit, je ne pourrais pas y faire grand-chose. En attendant demain matin, je vais m'occuper de ta rééducation.

- Maintenant ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais que je peux être très doux quand je veux. Et je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal, ce soir.

Evan voulu protester mais John le fit taire en l'embrassant. D'abord un peu récalcitrant au vu de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, le major finit par se laisser aller. D'autant plus que les caresses de son amant étaient très convaincantes. La blouse de l'infirmerie, seul vêtement qu'il portait, ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre. Et pour que son subordonné ne soit pas trop frustré d'être le seul tout nu, le colonel se déshabilla intégralement lui aussi. Il fut doux et attentifs aux moindres crispations d'Evan. Son flanc gauche le faisait souffrir et sa tête le lançait un peu. Et il prit soin de masser ses jambes pour lui faire revenir un peu plus de sensations. Le colonel prit tellement son temps que le major fut surpris lorsqu'il le prit en bouche. La préparation ayant été longue et minutieuse, il ne mit pas longtemps à venir, et il était encore un peu excité d'avoir dût se retenir de crier. Il fit remonter John pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il remarqua au passage que l'excitation de son amant était à son maximum.

- A toi, maintenant, souffla le major d'une voix rauque.

- Tu ne peux pas bouger. Et tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

- Ça, il fallait y penser avant de venir.

- Mais...

Evan l'interrompit en l'embrassant de nouveau, et surtout en faisait balader ses mains sur son excitation toute tendue. Doucement, mais sûrement, il glissa vers le fond de son lit et quand il ne put plus bouger, il intima à John de remonter en lui poussant les fesses. Une fois en face de la chose tant convoitée, il le prit en bouche lui aussi et sourit en attendant le râle rauque de son amant. Il s'y prit si bien qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à venir lui non plus. Ils soufflèrent un moment, puis le colonel remonta Evan au niveau de l'oreiller.

- Ça s'était ce que j'appelle un « je vous salue Marie ».

- On peut donc dire que ça t'a plu.

- Tu recommences quand tu veux. Mais pas tout de suite. Tu dois te reposer.

- J'aimerais que tu restes ici, cette nuit.

- Le doc ne va pas vouloir.

- Juste cette nuit. Et après, tu te feras pardonner en l'aidant à me faire rester sur Atlantis.

- D'accord.

Le colonel se cala mieux dans les bras de son amant et ils s'endormirent tranquillement. Ils furent réveillés par le cri d'une infirmière qui ne s'attendait pas à les trouver comme ça. Keller accouru et resta quelques instants à se demander si elle devait les trouver mignons ou les disputer copieusement. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution et interdit à Sheppard de venir pendant deux jours. Mais quand Lorne se montra aussi irascible que Ronon, Rodney et John réuni, elle finit par le laisser revenir. Elle fut cependant heureuse de constater qu'ils ne dormaient plus ensemble à l'infirmerie.

Carter dû gérer de nombreuses crises de jalousies de la part d'un grand nombre de jeunes femmes qui pensait avoir soit l'un, soit l'autre. Elles avaient toutes été un peu choquées de voir que les deux meilleurs partis de la cité étaient ensembles, et depuis un moment en plus. Certaines ne furent cependant pas découragées et tentèrent de séduire les deux hommes en même temps. Les deux militaires en conclurent qu'ils ne connaitraient plus la tranquillité qu'ils avaient pu avoir jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. J'accepte les tomates, mais j'aime avoir des fleurs aussi. XD<br>En tout cas, j'aime bien avoir les impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, mais ça, je l'ai déjà dis dans d'autres fics...

A une prochaine fois, et bonne rentrée à toutes celles et ceux qui vont à l'école (car, moi, c'est fini pour de bon. J'ai définitivement quitté l'école le 30 juin dernier...et ça fait tout drôle...)


End file.
